Turbochargers are frequently utilized to increase output of an internal combustion engine. A turbocharger can include a shaft rotatably supported by a bearing or bearings. As a turbocharger shaft may be configured to rotate at high rotational speeds, lubricant may be provided to reduce friction via lubricant films and to transfer heat energy (e.g., due to friction, due to exhaust gas, etc.).